Narrow, hard bicycle seats can be uncomfortable for some individuals. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have a wide bicycle seat that included three cushion elements for cushioning and supporting the bike rider's buttocks. Because individuals have different sized and shaped buttocks, it would be a further benefit to have a bike seat that included at least one user adjustable cushion element.